1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to gesture detection and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for mode switching of interface ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers are generally equipped with multiple ports, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), mini-USB, high speed serial bus (IEEE 1394—Firewire®) and the like for providing power and data transfer services to devices. Devices such as portable storage USB keys and input devices such as pressure sensitive drawing pads benefit from combined data/power lines since the combination eliminates a need for an extra power line to a wall outlet.
However, some portable and mobile devices have different modes when coupled with a USB port. Some devices have a USB wall charger mode where the device enter power charging mode and the internal memory (e.g., flash memory) of the device is inaccessible, but the device itself is usable. A device using USB PC port mode enters power charging mode allowing the internal memory to be accessible by the coupled computer as external storage. A problem exists where many computers whose ports are in USB PC port mode render a device coupled to the port unusable until the device is removed from the PC's port. Often users like to charge their device while also using the device as a portable music player (PMP), video player and/or video game player. However, the user's computer will lock the device into memory mode where the USB device is treated as external storage after detecting a data pin on the USB port. The user is unable to benefit from the intended purpose (i.e., listening to music, playing videos or video games, etc.) of the device while it is being charged by the computer when the interface port is functioning in USB PC port mode.
FIG. 1 is an illustration depicting a conventional connection between a notebook computer 102 and a portable device 108. Once the device 108 is connected to computer 102, the device 108 begins syncing data files and charging the battery of the device 108 as shown on display 103 and device 108. The device transmits and receives data through cable 110 coupled to the computer 102 using a connector 106. The connector 106 couples to the computer port 104. Once the computer 102 detects a connected device with data syncing abilities, the computer 102 automatically engages the device 108 by powering and syncing the device 108, making the device 108 function as an external memory source. The device 108 is unable to perform its intended function, which may be, in exemplary embodiments, streaming music and videos and running video games and the like, until decoupled from port 104.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a method and apparatus for mode switching of interface ports while in USB PC port mode so that a user may use the device for its intended purpose while charging the device through the port.